


Asking

by Jld71



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Before Magnus can propose to Alec, he has to ask Alec's Parabatai’s permission first





	Asking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by cozy_coffee: Shadowhunters, Magnus/Alec, + Jace, Before Magnus can propose to Alec, he has to ask Alec's Parabatai’s permission first

Jace was a little confused as to why Magnus had called and asked to meet with him. He'd been secretive over the phone, asking him to meet with him at his apartment. Jace wondered if it had to do with a Downworlder issue. Did he need advice on something? Did he need Jace's help in breaking up with Alec? Jace's mind ran through these thoughts. If Magnus thought Jace would help him with that, then he was crazy. He'd just have to kill Magnus and hide his body if he thought of hurting Alec.

Jace knocked on the door, waiting for Magnus to answer it. As the door swung open, he was met with a nervous smile which immediately set Jace on edge. Magnus ushered him in and closed the door. Magnus turned to greet him. Magnus offered him a seat, which Jace refused. "Thank you for coming. Can I get you a drink?" Magnus asked, which Jace refused. He needed to keep his wits about him if he had to kill and hide a body. "I need to speak to you about Alec. He has feelings for me, loves me. And I, and I . . . " His words were cut off by his own nervousness. Jace tensed, his eyes narrowed to slits, shifting his footing and crossing his arms over his chest as he listened. "I need to ask you for something." Jace widened his stance and withdrew his Seraph blade, brandishing it at Magnus.

Seeing the blade, Magnus stepped back, raising his hands in mock surrender trying to placate Jace. "If you think I'm going to help you in breaking up with Alec, you're insane." Magnus' eyes widened in confusion and disbelief. "What? No! I love him. I want to marry him. You're his friend, he's like a brother to you. He's your Parabatai. I asked you here to ask for your permission, your blessing." Magnus ran a hand across the back of his head. He looked at Jace, his dark eyes pleading with him for his understanding and blessing.

Laughter burst from Jace's lips as he realized what was actually going on. He managed to put his blade away as the laughter subsided. He pied at his face, shaking his head. "You were so secretive on the phone, I thought . . . It really doesn't matter. Yes, you have my permission, my blessing." Jace said a smile spreading on his lips. "But, if you hurt him, I'll be doing a lot more than just brandishing my blade at you."

The sound of the door to the apartment opening caught their attention. Two sets of eyes watched as Alec entered the room. "Hey, guys. What's up?" Alec asked innocently. Jace stepped forward. "I stopped over to see if you had plans." Before he could say anything else, his phone rang. Jace said a 'thank you' to whoever was watching over him, giving him a way out of this situation. Reading his message he looked at Alec and then Magnus. "Sorry, I've got to go." Jace said and noticed the smile slip slightly from Alec's face. He walked over and hugged Alec. Before saying his goodbyes to them.

As he left, he heard Magnus' voice before the closing of the door cut everything off. "Alec, I'm glad you're home. I love you." Jace smiled, hoping that Alec would be happy with what was about to happen.


End file.
